


Valentines

by Maren_Emilie



Series: DBH One-Shots [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)'s Last Name is Anderson, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Insecure Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Valentine's Day, connor loves his weird dad, hank loves his robot son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: It's valentines day and Connor doesn't have anyone special in mind like everyone else seems to have
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: DBH One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else on the Ace/Aro!Connor train?

"Hi, Connor," Amy exclaims once they enter the precinct. "Lieutenant," She adds when she sees Hank. She grins as she stops before them. She's holding a small basket in her arms.

"Hello, officer Person," Connor greets her, returning her smile.

"Please just call me Amy," She replies as she hands out heart shaped chocolate to Hank.

"I'll take one for Connor since he can't eat," He says snatching a second chocolate heart, unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth. Both Connor and Amy roll their eyes at him.

"Got any special in mind, Connor?" Amy asks, making sure to hold the basket out of reach for the Lieutenant.

"no? Should I?"

Amy smiles, huffs a small laugh through her nose and shakes her head. "No," She says. "It's just something people ask."

Amy walks off to greet another officer entering the precinct. Hank cuckles quietly and sits down at his desk, ready to start the day.

\---

Hank bites into a sandwich as they walk back to the car. It's not exactly a salad, but it's better than those burgers at the Chicken Feed he supposes. He hasn't returned after the revolution yet so Connor really shouldn't get his hopes up.

As they walk down the street Connor spots multiple couples holding hands, looking absolutely in love and people carrying flowers and chocolate. He looks over at his partner as he practically inhales his lunch and wonders if Hank ever participated in stuff like that. He knows the man was married at some point and he has probably had other partners as well.

They both enter the car and Connor stiffles an amused smile as Hank moans into his food.

"Y'know, Connor, and pardon my French," Hank says without taking his eyes off the sandwich. "But this is really fucking good. Shame you can't eat. You have no idea what you're missing out on."

"I can only imagine."

Hank finishes his food and proceeds to turn on the engine. They drive for a few moments in silence, the radio playing some old song from over 20 years ago. When Hank was young. A time Connor can barely imagine living in.

Connor watches stores with pink and red heart decorations, balloons and what not as they pass.

"Hank?"

Hank humms in response, eyes still on the road.

"Did you ever participate in Valentines day?"

Hank's brows furrow, forehead creased. "Uh, not really." He says. "Never really saw the point, y'know?"

Connor nods, even if he doesn't really understand. He's getting better at understanding things though. Every day this human thing gets a little bit easier.

"And you shouldn't really need a special day to tell someone you love them."

This, Connor understands fully. The idea of a day like that seems so absurd to him in that sense. He always does everything he can to make sure Sumo knows he loves him. He hopes Hank knows how much he means to him too.

"A good thing has to be all that discount chocolate after."

\---

Connor isn't sure exactly what he expected, but he was pretty sure North and Markus weren't the kind of people to be into the whole Valentine spiel, as Hank had reffered to it during work today, but the flowers and cards on the table says otherwise.

He scans the flowers, purely out of habit. Just ordinary roses. If anything, a bit sun-deprived.

"So Josh and Markus will be heading over to DC to discuss the next step," Simon explains.

Connor feels odd being here. He doesn't feel like he belongs here. He honestly has no idea why Markus wants him to be part of this. He hurt so many before he diviated and many androids don't particularly trust or like him.

"And then we'll take the next few steps from there. Happy Valentines day, guys."

It might just be his optical units and sensors messing with him, but Simon almost looks sad as he says it. Everybody replies something along with "Thanks" and "You too" before leaving the meeting room. Both Connor and Simon are the last to leave.

"How's your first Valentines day going?" Simon asks him. "Anyone special in mind?"

Simon always seemed nice and he always got along with Connor well. Somewhere along the way they've become something along the line of friends.

"No," He replies. "Do you?"

Simon sighs and smiles sadly at him. "Yeah," He says. "But he's already with someone else."

"Oh." Connor frowns. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

\---

Hank laughs at something happening on the TV. Connor snorts. All the TV channels had been showing "cheesy valentines movies" all afternoon and Hank has been loving it.

Connor scratches Sumo behind the ear. Sumo huffs gratefully and Connor smiles. His eyes wander to the TV.

"Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I should, uh," Connor looks around, struggling to find the right words. An unusual thing, really.

Hank, now giving him all his attention, looks at him curiously. Brows raised.

"Am I supposed like a person? Romantically, I mean."

Hank stares at him like he's crazy. "Why would you think that?" He questions.

"Well, it seems that everyone--"

"That's dumb, Connor. Aren't you like an infant or something? You just deviated a few months ago!"

"That is true, but many androids, including Markus and North, are in releationships," The android says. "And it seems odd that I haven't, you know."

Hank sighs. "Connor," He starts. "You shouldn't feel like you have to worry about that."

Connor blinks at him. Waiting for the man to continue.

"You have all the time in the world to figure that out."

Sumo gruffs at the sudden lack of pets before getting up and wandering to the kitchen to drink some water.

"And who knows, maybe this romance thing isn't for you? There's many people that are like that, Connor."

Connor nods slowly. "Perhaps you're right."

Hank chuckles. "Happy Valentines day, kid." 

Connor smiles as Hank pulls him into a hug. Hugs, he's found, he enjoys greatly.

"I love you, kid."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fro reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
